meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tequila Young Ones
Young Ones Tequila(VYF115) was born into the Young Ones Mob in July 8, 2004. Her mother was Veda the dominant female after the death of Morgause. Her father was thoguht to be Zaphod who had been roving at the Young ones for some time. She was born with her two brothers named Teabag(VYM 113) and Biltong(VYM114), they all survived to adulthood. Their mother died on August 17, 2004 and her aunt Asterix became the dominant female. Then two unrelated males named Alexander and his nephew Einstein joined the group. Alexander became the dominant male. Tequila and Einstein were half siblings and cousins at the same time because Zaphod was Einstein's father. Tequila soon grew into an adult meerkat and started babysitting the pups. She remained in the group for two years. Asterix evicted the eldest females in the group, which made Tequila one of the oldest subordinates. Tequila didn't mate with rovers or get pregnant so she wasn't a big threat to Asterix's status or pups. Tequila was allowed to stay in the group, however all females get evicted someday. Then in 2006, she mated with a rover and got pregnant. She soon gave birth to Shady, Weena and Bungle on April 1, 2006. Asterix allowed the pups to live, but she too got pregnant, and evicted Tequila from the group. She wasn't alone, Phalanges Paah was evicted too, and Shady kept with the females. The small group located three rovers from the Lazuli group. PQ They stayed together and formed a new group called PQ. The males were JD, Shoy and Wawa. JD took male dominance of the group being the oldest and strongest male. Tequila won the position of dominant female. Sadly this group didn't last. Tequila wasn't able to produce a litter, because TB hit the group. Wawa contracted the disease and died on Augsut 19, 2006. Phalanges Paah also contracted TB and soon died on September 11, 2006. JD, Shoy and Shady left the group and formed the Starsky. Tequila wondered around looking for other meerkats to join. She came across the Whiskers babysiting burrow where she found Mitch, Jogu and Tina Sparkle babysitting. Jogu wondered off to find her, so he could mate with her. Tequila disappeared for a while and then reappeared with a wild female named Wildkat. Balrog They appeared near the Balrog group. This group was low in numbers and needed some new meerkats to make them strong. Tequila had a good chance of joining along with the wild female. The dominant female Mussolini allowed the two females in her group, which was a rare event, on March 19, 2007. Tequila remaind in this group for the rest fo her life. However disease had been infecting the Balrog for years now. The dominant male died Boba, along with Mussolini and the few remaining meerkats, leaviving the group with just three members. Tequila had a chance to be dominant again. However, she could not beat Wildkat. There was never a new dominant male because the only male Woody was just a sub- adult. Not long after Wildkat also died leaving only Tequila and Woody as the only remaining members. Tequila sadly died on July 4, 2007, just days before her third birthday, while Woody disappeared soon after taking to roving. Meerkat Manor Tequila was featured on Meerkat Manor in season three. She played an evicted Zappa female named Melodie. She was seen looking for her family and came across the Whisker's babysitting burrow. Mitch, Jogu and Sophie(Tina Sparkle) were babysitting Suggs, Izzy and Buster(Busta). Jogu left the go mate her. She wasn't seen again after this. Thsi event took place during the seven months that Tequila spend alone looking for a new mob to join after the lost of the PQ Mob. Links Young Ones Mob PQ Mob Balrog Mob Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Balrog meerkats Category:PQ meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Meerkat Manor Meerkats Category:Featured Articles Category:Dominant meerkats